Eddy currents heaters are used as a source of heat in some devices. However, most of these electromagnetic heaters include permanent magnets for generating the magnetic field that induces the eddy currents. Other heaters may use electromagnets that cannot be controlled from the exterior. As a result, it is thus not possible to control the heat generation without moving the magnets away from the conductive surface in which eddy currents are created, or change the speed at which the magnetic field is moved.
Overall, it would be highly desirable to control the electromagnetic heaters so as to shut off or reduce their heat generation capacity when, for instance, the part being heated reaches its optimum or maximum temperature. Known solutions are restrictive in terms of flexibility of design, since only a few materials have Curie temperatures and so the designer has been limited with existing designs. Room for improvement is available.